caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Noddite/Industry Stats
The following data (pulled from Industry.as and separated for readability) is of limited use since each town has its own storage price, salary coefficient, tax rate, electricity price, and relative price. Still might be of interest if you want to know the sources of your expenses. Interesting note: The source code implies that "Hard" difficulty is the way the game is intended to be played. Insect Farming {name:1291, consumption:amount:1}, {item:1, amount:10}, production:amount:5}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:5, fixedExpenses:5, storagePerUnit:10, price:250000}, Sheep Breeding {name:1308, consumption:amount:56}, {item:1, amount:32}, production:amount:1.40}, {item:86, amount:4.30}, {item:87, amount:1.80}, {item:78, amount:0.50}, {item:186, amount:0.30}, electricityConsumption:2, averageSalary:22, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:20, price:400000}, Forage Production {name:1309, consumption:amount:22}, production:amount:72}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:150, price:500000}, Goat Breeding {name:1310, consumption:amount:88}, {item:1, amount:48}, production:amount:2.20}, {item:84, amount:9.70}, {item:87, amount:0.70}, {item:78, amount:0.70}, {item:186, amount:0.10}, electricityConsumption:2, averageSalary:24, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:30, price:400000}, Cattle Breeding {name:1311, consumption:amount:184}, {item:1, amount:120}, production:amount:3.20}, {item:89, amount:18.40}, {item:78, amount:1.50}, {item:186, amount:0.80}, electricityConsumption:2.50, averageSalary:30, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:50, price:600000}, Leather Production {name:1312, consumption:amount:7}, {item:1, amount:1}, production:amount:4}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:36, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:20, price:300000}, Shoes Production {name:1313, consumption:amount:1}, production:amount:3}, electricityConsumption:5, averageSalary:38, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:15, price:300000}, Leather Jackets Production {name:1314, consumption:amount:3}, production:amount:1}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:10, storagePerUnit:20, price:400000}, Water Well {name:1290, consumption:[], production:amount:20}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:0, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:40, price:2500000, replaceEmployeesBySize:true, cantDownsize:true, naturalResource:true}, Cotton Cultivation {name:1337, consumption:amount:5}, production:amount:3}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:50, storagePerUnit:50, price:250000}, Cotton Processing {name:1338, consumption:amount:7.50}, production:amount:6.70}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:10, fixedExpenses:5, storagePerUnit:80, price:500000}, Wool Processing {name:1339, consumption:amount:7}, production:amount:2.70}, electricityConsumption:5, averageSalary:24, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:20, price:350000}, Vests Production {name:1340, consumption:amount:2}, production:amount:0.33}, {item:49, amount:0.33}, {item:50, amount:0.33}, {item:51, amount:0.33}, {item:52, amount:0.33}, {item:53, amount:0.33}, electricityConsumption:50, averageSalary:28, fixedExpenses:70, storagePerUnit:20, price:375000}, Hats Production {name:1342, consumption:amount:1.50}, production:amount:0.66}, {item:59, amount:0.66}, {item:60, amount:0.66}, electricityConsumption:50, averageSalary:32, fixedExpenses:80, storagePerUnit:20, price:375000}, Trousers Production {name:1343, consumption:amount:3}, production:amount:1}, electricityConsumption:50, averageSalary:34, fixedExpenses:80, storagePerUnit:10, price:400000}, Leather Vests Production {name:1428, consumption:amount:4}, production:amount:2}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:33, fixedExpenses:35, storagePerUnit:30, price:350000}, Oil Drilling {name:1430, consumption:[], production:amount:20}, electricityConsumption:50, averageSalary:90, fixedExpenses:200, storagePerUnit:40, price:-847152, naturalResource:true}, Oil Refinery {name:1431, consumption:amount:10}, production:amount:5}, {item:79, amount:0.40}, electricityConsumption:60, averageSalary:85, fixedExpenses:520, storagePerUnit:20, price:2750000}, Jackets Production {name:1447, consumption:amount:16}, production:amount:1.50}, {item:100, amount:1.50}, {item:101, amount:1.50}, {item:102, amount:1.50}, electricityConsumption:8, averageSalary:10, fixedExpenses:2, storagePerUnit:20, price:300000}, Pharmaceutics {name:1448, consumption:amount:5}, production:amount:8}, electricityConsumption:30, averageSalary:140, fixedExpenses:350, storagePerUnit:10, price:-347152}, Alcohol Distillery {name:1571, consumption:amount:10}, {item:1, amount:20}, production:amount:7}, electricityConsumption:100, averageSalary:30, fixedExpenses:25, storagePerUnit:20, price:750000}, Robbery {name:1636, consumption:[], production:amount:185}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:70, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:0, price:375000, naturalResource:true}, Bean Cultivation {name:1639, consumption:amount:3}, production:amount:3.50}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:5, storagePerUnit:20, price:250000}, Mushroom Cultivation {name:1640, consumption:amount:5}, production:amount:5.50}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:6, storagePerUnit:20, price:275000}, Potato Cultivation {name:1641, consumption:amount:3}, production:amount:6}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:2, storagePerUnit:30, price:200000}, Carrot Cultivation {name:1642, consumption:amount:3}, production:amount:5}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:3, storagePerUnit:20, price:200000}, Pea Cultivation {name:1643, consumption:amount:3}, production:amount:3.40}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:3, storagePerUnit:20, price:250000}, Tagelmust Production {name:2865, consumption:amount:12}, production:amount:3}, {item:110, amount:3}, {item:111, amount:3}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:5, fixedExpenses:0, storagePerUnit:40, price:250000}, Shirts Production {name:2885, consumption:amount:6}, production:amount:3}, electricityConsumption:50, averageSalary:12, fixedExpenses:5, storagePerUnit:20, price:350000}, Goat Cheese Production {name:2896, consumption:amount:10}, production:amount:1}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:35, fixedExpenses:30, storagePerUnit:10, price:425000}, Sheep Cheese Production {name:2898, consumption:amount:9}, production:amount:1}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:35, fixedExpenses:30, storagePerUnit:10, price:450000}, Cow Cheese Production {name:2900, consumption:amount:11}, production:amount:1}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:35, fixedExpenses:30, storagePerUnit:10, price:400000}, Jerboa Breeding {name:2901, consumption:amount:2}, {item:1, amount:5}, production:amount:2}, electricityConsumption:5, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:50, storagePerUnit:10, price:300000}, Lizard Breeding {name:2902, consumption:amount:1}, {item:1, amount:1}, production:amount:1.50}, {item:72, amount:2}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:25, storagePerUnit:10, price:350000}, Snake Breeding {name:2903, consumption:amount:1}, {item:1, amount:1.20}, production:amount:1.20}, {item:74, amount:2}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:30, fixedExpenses:25, storagePerUnit:10, price:400000}, Cannabis Cultivation {name:4263, consumption:amount:20}, production:amount:5}, electricityConsumption:0, averageSalary:25, fixedExpenses:10, storagePerUnit:20, price:500000}, Hemp Textile Production {name:4264, consumption:amount:10}, production:amount:12}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:20, fixedExpenses:10, storagePerUnit:80, price:625000}, Salt Mining {name:5644, consumption:[], production:amount:1.25}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:60, fixedExpenses:20, storagePerUnit:30, price:-697152, naturalResource:true}, Lye Production {name:5645, consumption:amount:1.80}, {item:1, amount:8}, production:amount:1.10}, electricityConsumption:100, averageSalary:25, fixedExpenses:15, storagePerUnit:40, price:-972152}, Soap Production {name:5646, consumption:amount:0.50}, {item:185, amount:0.07}, {item:1, amount:0.20}, production:amount:0.50}, electricityConsumption:40, averageSalary:35, fixedExpenses:15, storagePerUnit:35, price:-847152}, Candles Production {name:5647, consumption:amount:1}, {item:93, amount:0.10}, production:amount:30}, electricityConsumption:10, averageSalary:25, fixedExpenses:30, storagePerUnit:20, price:-972152}, Tallow Lubricant Production {name:5648, consumption:amount:3}, production:amount:2}, electricityConsumption:40, averageSalary:25, fixedExpenses:30, storagePerUnit:20, price:875000}, Paper Production {name:5679, consumption:amount:0.20}, {item:1, amount:2}, production:amount:0.60}, electricityConsumption:45, averageSalary:50, fixedExpenses:50, storagePerUnit:10, price:2375000}, Limestone Mining {name:5773, consumption:[], production:amount:17}, electricityConsumption:15, averageSalary:80, fixedExpenses:10, storagePerUnit:80, price:-197152, naturalResource:true}, Lime Kiln {name:5774, consumption:amount:30}, production:amount:3}, electricityConsumption:25, averageSalary:45, fixedExpenses:70, storagePerUnit:100, price:2200000}, Cement Production {name:5775, consumption:amount:4}, production:amount:8}, electricityConsumption:25, averageSalary:40, fixedExpenses:150, storagePerUnit:10, price:-197152}]; Category:Blog posts